


Private Indecency

by NegligentTaco



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, FC4, pagan min x ishwari ghale, pagan x ishwari, pashwari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegligentTaco/pseuds/NegligentTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr prompt "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" This mini-fic takes place before Ishwari and Pagan are in an official relationship. Ishwari was planning for a relaxing evening until she finds a drunken king lying naked in her bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Indecency

Ishwari stepped out of the shower and dried off. She slipped on her bath robe, put her hair up in a towel, and then brushed her teeth. It was evening time, dinner was over, Ajay was in bed, and she was ready for a relaxing evening of reading before going to bed. She wiped the foggy mirror with the sleeve of her bathrobe and began applying a moisturizer on her face which Pagan had got her. Of all the things Mohan and others say he is, Pagan is at least generous. He had purchased her nearly a whole new wardrobe, even. Ishwari would be lying if she said she did not like being spoiled the way Pagan spoils her, despite her best efforts to remain “just friends.”

Once she was finished with her nightly routine, she began to leave the bathroom and enter her bedroom. She could feel the excitement rise within her when she thought of finally getting the chance to read the new book she had bought. Not to mention she was just happy to have some alone time. Ishwari loved her son and she liked Pagan, too, but an introvert needs time to themselves. Which is just what Ishwari had planned for the night. 

As she entered her bedroom, however, that excitement diminished when she found a fully naked King sprawled out on her bed, nearly unconscious and smelling of liquor. Ishwari nearly gasped. “Pagan!”

The drunken King began to babble incoherent words. Finally lifting his head up, he raised an eyebrow and winked. “Do you like what you see? It’s your benevolent king in all his radiant beauty!” 

Ishwari did find it funny that no matter how intoxicated he was, he still found a way to be his usual wordsmith. But no, she was not going to let him get away with that. He may be the King of Kyrat but a person’s private space is a person’s private space and one of Ishwari’s only private spaces in the whole palace was currently being invaded by a naked man!   
“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” Ishwari asked, feeling a strange mixture of annoyance, awkwardness, and, to be honest, arousal. He looked good naked. Ishwari shook her head in an attempt to get the thoughts to leave. She grabbed a throw pillow and tossed it to Pagan. “Please, cover yourself.”

“You don’t like what you see, then,” Pagan frowned. 

“No, I mean, yes, I mean, ugh! It doesn’t matter whether I like it or not, Pagan, what matters is you’re drunk and not supposed to be in here! I’m married.”

Pagan scoffed, “Married, schmarried. Make love to me, Ishwari! Please?” 

If anyone could see you in the state you are in right now, you would be so embarrassed. Drunk, naked, begging for affection. How terrible, Ishwari thought. She actually felt sorry for him. She had heard from one of the maids (whom she talked to on a daily basis) that before she moved in, Pagan was bedding sometimes numerous women a night. So why this? Ishwari was more than puzzled. 

“Pagan, as delightful as that sounds, really,” Ishwari said, faking a smile, “I will have to pass.” She was trying to be nice to the drunken man who was in a very vulnerable state.   
Ishwari walked over to Pagan, “How about we sober you up? I’ll get you in the shower, make you some food, some special tea—my grandmother’s recipe!” 

She began to lift the man into a sitting position and then attempted to get him on his feet. “Up you go!” 

“So are you going to join me in the shower?” Pagan asked, wearing a mischievous grin. 

“Nope, I will be making you some food. Cold water, Pagan, not hot,” she shouted as she closed the bathroom door in hopes that he would actually listen to her and shower. 

Pagan did listen to her and after his cold shower he made his way downstairs where Ishwari had some special tea and food ready for him. Pagan ate the food and drank the tea, then Ishwari forced him to drink as much water that he could, trying her best to keep him from getting a hangover the next morning. What she was not able to prevent was the vomiting, which occurred shortly after drinking his second glass of water. 

It was past 2 in the morning when Ishwari escorted Pagan to his room and tucked him in. When Ishwari was back in her room, she collapsed on the bed, stretched out like a starfish. She undone the towel from her hair and removed her bath robe. She then positioned herself in her normal spot on the bed and covered herself with the blanket. Ishwari picked up the book, finally able to read in peace, but ultimately changed her mind. She was far too tired to read.


End file.
